D OUT Fanfiction (kouki x Ibuki)
by xXTheMatureAudienceXxTMA
Summary: A D OUT fanfiction. Hope you like it- sorry for the errors! ENJOY


The loud alarm of my phone rang in my ear. My eyes shot open and i pulled back the blankets, frantically searching for my phone. I dodged onto the floor, falling to my hands and knees,pulling the sheets out of my view and glared under the bed. I quickly got back up as the blinding light, pierced my eyes through a slit in the blackened curtains. "Ah, there it is!" I shouted victoriously, and grabbed my phone off of the wooden nightstand covered in scrap papers and half empty bottles of green tea. I pressed the talk button and said," Hello?! Did I miss rehearsal or something!" I was literally gushing it out into the tiny speaker before anyone could respond. "Hey ibuki, it's kouki." He said laughing. My face flushed a bit and I crawled back into my bed. Eh, he probably just wants to talk about next rehearsal or something. "And eh, no there was no rehearsal today..." He said with a chuckle. "Oh good..." I sighed. "I thought we might of had it today..." I said shifting my position, bringing the blankets back over my head. "Heh, well i was wondering if you would want to hang out today? You could come to my place or..." Kouki trailed off. "Mmm, well..." I said pondering the gesture, my face reddening a bit. I was sort of planning on avoiding him, not because i didn't want to hang out with him, but because i was starting to like him. And that's just embarrassing. "Nah, you can just come over here. I'm not in the mood, to go outside right now, so the door's unlocked and you can just..uh, just come on in." I said, trying to not choke out the words. "Alright. See you then." He said and the only sound left was the dial tone. I ended the call,nervously.

I laid on my side, restless, my heart raced frantically and it sank to my stomach. "Mmmm, maybe if i just pretend to sleep, he'll go home." I muttered to myself. Well, I want him to come, but I don't. I took in a deep breath. Just relax... But how the heck can i relax when- "Hey! Ibuki?" I heard a voice shout. Oh crap, he's here! I pulled the blankets and sheets over my head, in a nervous panic. I heard the compression of soft footsteps trail into my room. "Ibuki?!" He snickered, a smile in his voice. My cheeks burned. I watched part of the blankets crumple and then they were pulled back. The cool air hit my heated skin. "Heh,heh yea?" I said shyly and looked up at him. He seemed to be taken back by my reaction. "You're blushing?" He said, observing the red concealing my skin. "Mmmm, no..." I choked out and hid my face. He sat on my bed and scruffed my hair. "Stop!" I said pulling back from his touch, my heart pounding. " You look so cute when you get all shy!" He said with a smile, excitedly tackling me, rolling both of our bodies to the other side of the bed. "This isn't funny, Kouki! Stop it! Come on!" I shouted, my body was set on fire from his touch. I could hear his breath, releasing in deep calm breaths, that glided past my neck and silence lingered. His hands hugged my waist and my body trembled being so close to his presence. I didn't know what to say, i was already too embarrassed.

"You know Ibuki..."He said firmly into my ear. "I've noticed that lately, you seem to be a bit distracted at rehearsals." Kouki pressed, turning me on my back and raising an eyebrow. I swallowed hard. "Nuh uh." I lied in guilt and denial. I couldn't help if I slipped a chord every once in a while. " I think someone in this room is a little love sick." Kouki stated, flashing a brilliant smile. I propped myself up on my shoulder and defensively spoke," Love sick? I don't have relationships! How can I be love sick?!" Kouki grinned and said," I was talking about myself..." My face burned. "Mmph, so you just got out of a relationship." I said humiliated. I guess part me was really disappointed and I looked away from him. He clearly didn't feel the same way. "What are you looking so glum about. I didn't even get to finish." He stated and patted my head. I pulled away. I could hear him sigh and I continued to stare at the ruffled blankets. "Okay, well I guess the way I said it wasn't in the correct text, but what i was trying to say is that I really want someone who I work with at every rehearsal to be mine." Kouki hinted and my eyes widened. "Like someone who's also in this room with me..." He pressed, taking hold of my right shoulder and forcibly placed me back down beside him.


End file.
